Businesses often process customer orders by communicating or routing the orders to different manufacturing systems for fulfilling the orders. Often, these different manufacturing systems utilize separate process models, product nomenclatures and communication methods. As such, communicating the orders to manufacturing systems and other downstream applications while masking such differences to users can be a huge undertaking. As such, there is a need for a business to provide a cost-effective solution for routing or communicating orders to manufacturing systems utilizing different manufacturing models and to provide a solution that provides the flexibility or option to change criteria for routing the orders based on source capacities, etc. without impacting those downstream applications unable to accommodate the necessary changes.